Easter Egg
Ein Easter Egg ist ein versteckter Inhalt, der absichtlich von den Machern eingefügt wurde. Auf Lost bezogen können diese Inhalte folgendes sein: *versteckte Inhalte, die entweder in einer Episode selbst zu sehen sind, oder *in den Menüs der DVDs als versteckte Funktionen oder ganzes Video versteckt sind. Die Lösungen des Codepuzzles auf der Rückseite des Lost Puzzles kann auch als Easter Egg angesehen werden. Außerdem machen auch andere Medien (andere TV-Serien oder Comics) gelegentlich Anspielungen auf Lost. Der eigentliche Ausdruck bezieht sich auf die westliche Tradition des Ostereiersuchens, wo Kinder nach Ostereiern suchen. Bildlich gesehen ist ein Easter Egg in versteckter Inhalt, den die Macher z.B. innerhalb ihrer Serie platzieren. Die Gründe können persönlich, aus werbetechnischen Gründen, oder wie im Fall der DVDs marketingtechnisch sein. Easter Eggs in der Ersten Staffel * 1x15: ** Charlie fragt Lucy Heatherton, wo ihr Vater ist. Daraufhin antwortet sie: „Ich denke, dass er gerade eine Papiergesellschaft in Slough kauft.“ Dies ist ein Hinweis auf die englische Serie „The Office“, von der JJ Abrams ein großer Fan ist. *'1x17: ' **Als Jin bei Byung Hans Haus ankommt, um die "Nachricht" zu überbringen, kann man Hurley in einem Fernseher im Hintergrund sehen. * 1x18: ** Die Lotteriedame die man im Fernsehen sehen kann ist Mary Jo, die von Brittany Perrineau gespielt wird. Brittany Perrineau ist die Frau von Harold Perrineau (Michael). ** Der Nachrichtensprecher, der sagt "Das stimmt, Mary Jo, wir haben nämlich die 16. Woche ohne einen Gewinner." ist der ausführende Produzent Carlton Cuse. ** Hurleys Großvater Tito Reyes wird von Emmy-Preisträger Archie Ahuna gespielt, der bei Lost der Visual Effects Supervisor ist. *'1x22: ' ** Als man Kate sieht, wie sie die Nummerntafel von Nebraska auf Ohio ändert, ist der Bezirk auf der Tafel Shelby, mit der einzigen Stadt Sidney, eine Anspielung auf Sydney, Australien. * 1x25: ** Als Hurley mit seinem Auto liegenbleibt, sieht man im Instrumentenfeld des Autos nacheinander die Lottozahlen. Galerie Bild:Mary Jo Lotto.jpg|Mary Jo Bild:Tito.jpg|Tito Easter Eggs in der Zweiten Staffel *'2x01: ' ** Das Wandgemälde in der Schwan-Station wurde von Jack Bender, dem Regisseur dieser Episode, angefertigt. * 2x02: ** Als Sawyer und Michael von einem Hai angegriffen werden, ist ein DHARMA Logo auf seiner Rückenflosse zu sehen. * 2x03: ** Der Orientierungsfilm der Schwan-Station wurde am APO Set der 4. und 5. Staffel der Serie " " gedreht, die ebenfalls von J.J. Abrams stammt. * 2x04: ** In Hurleys Traumsequenz ist auf der DHARMA-Milchpackung, aus der er trinkt, eine Vermisstenanzeige von Walt abgedruckt. * 2x09: ** Als Kate Sam Austen besucht, ist in der linken unteren Ecke ein Fernsehbildschirm zu sehen, auf dem Sayid gerade verhaftet wird. * 2x11: ** Hurley findet in der Schwan-Station eine Platte von Geronimo Jackson. * 2x12: ** In der Breitbildversion dieser Episode kann man während Charlies Vision von seiner Mutter und Claire am Strand die Beechcraft im linken Hintergrund über den Bäumen abstürzen sehen. Dabei erklingt der Soundeffekt aus , als das Flugzeug mit Boone von der Klippe stürzt. * 2x13: ** Hurley liest das Manuskript von "Bad Twin" von Gary Troup. Gary Troup ist der Mann, der in in die noch laufende Turbine gesogen wird. Das Buch spielt eine Rolle in dem ARG "The Lost Experience". * * 2x15: ** Im Behandlungsraum der Stab-Station hängen die Bilder "Grey Line with Black, Blue and Yellow" (1923) und "Music: Pink and Blue II" (1919) von Georgia O'Keeffe. O'Keeffe ist bekannt dafür, Bilder von Blumen zu malen, die aussehen wie weibliche Geschlechtsteile. * 2x16: ** Sun benutzt einen Schwangerschaftstest der von der Widmore Corporation produziert wurde. * 2x17: ** Auf Henry Gales Ballon befinden sich die Logos von der Widmore Corporation, Minnesota Metallurgy & Mining Co, Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude und Nozz-A-LA Cola gesponsert. Nozz-A-La ist eine fiktive Marke, die in Romanen der Reihe " " vorkommt. ** Kurz nachdem Locke von Helen verlassen wird und alleine vor dem Motel steht, fliegt ein Flugzeug von Oceanic Airlines vorbei. * 2x18: ** Sophie Owens-Bender, die Tochter von dem ausführenden Produzenten Jack Bender, spielt eine der Patientinnen in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. ** Eine der Patientinnen in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa hält einen Plüscheisbär während des Basketball Spiels. * 2x20: ** Sawyer liest das Manuskript von "Bad Twin" von Gary Troup. * 2x21: ** In einer Szene in der Perlen-Station betätigt Locke einen Lichtschalter. Die Hand, die dabei in einer Nahaufnahme zu sehen ist, ist die von Damon Lindelof. ** Der Titel der Episode und auch die Traumsequenzen darin sind eine Hommage an den Film "π" (Pi) von Regisseur Darren Aronofsky, der ursprünglich bei einer Episode der 2. Staffel Regie führen sollte, aber kurzfristig wieder aussteigen musste. Galerie Bild:Widmore Construction.jpg|Widmore Construction Bild:3x16-Bilder-Stab.jpg|O'Keeffe Bilder Bild:Widmore Schwangerschaftstest.jpg|Widmore Schwangerschaftstest Easter Eggs in der Dritten Staffel * 3x01: ** Adam, der sich beim Buchclub-Treffen mit Juliet streitet, wird von Stephen Semel, einem Editor von Lost gespielt ** In Jacks Kreuzworträtsel kommen mehrere Fragen und Antworten vor, die sich auf verschiedene Charaktere der Serie beziehen. * 3x03: ** Eddie Colburn trägt ein Geronimo Jackson T-Shirt. * 3x04: ** Das Kaninchen, das Ben vorführt, hat eine 8 auf dem Rücken. Dies ist eine Hommage an Stephen King. * 3x07: **Als Juliet ihre Schwester besucht, geht sie an einem Tisch vorbei, der die Form des Dharma-Logos und ein schwarz-weißes feng shui Symbol in der Mitte hat. ** Während Juliet aus dem Fenster sieht, fliegt ein Flugzeug von Oceanic Airlines vorbei. ** Aus Mittelos kann man das Anagramm "Lost Time" bilden. ** Als Ben auf dem Operationstisch liegt, zeigt die Maschine für den Blutdruck 108 an. ** In der Szene in Raum 23 ist eine Frauenstimme zu hören, die rückwärts spricht. Sie sagt "Only Fools are enslaved by Time and Space" ("Nur Narren lassen sich von Zeit und Raum versklaven"). ** Auf dem Bus, der Edmund Burke anfährt, befindet sich eine Werbeanzeige für Apollo Riegel. ** Aldo liest das 7. Kapitel des Buchs "A Brief History of Time" ("Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit") von Stephen Hawking. Das 7. Kapitel trägt den Titel "Black Holes Ain't So Black" ("Schwarze Löcher sind gar nicht so schwarz") und befasst sich mit Schwarzen Löchern und der Beugung der Zeit. ** Aldo, gespielt von Rob McElhenney ist ein Star von It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia. Da er ein Fan der Show war, bot ihm Damon Lindelof eine Gastrolle an. * 3x08: ** Bei dem Fußballspiel, dass Desmond sich ansieht, sind auf den Banden folgende Werbeanzeigen zu sehen: Exposé, Butties Diapers, Gannon Car Rentals, Oceanic Airlines, Apollo Candy Company, Hanso Foundation, Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude, Radio RPR 103.5 und KRONOS. ** Die rote Farbe, mit der Desmond die Wohnung streicht, heißt "Future". * 3x13: ** Das Lied, das Jack auf dem Klavier spielt, wurde von Michael Giacchino komponiert, der auch für den restlichen Soundtrack von Lost verantwortlich ist. Matthew Fox hat es selbst gespielt, ohne vorher geübt zu haben. ** Locke sieht sich im Fernsehen eine Episode der Serie "Exposé" an. * 3x14: ** Während den Dreharbeiten der TV-Serie "Exposé" steht auf der Klappe und auf dem Stuhl des Regisseurs "Stephen Williams". Stephen Williams ist ein Regisseur von Lost, der unter anderem auch bei dieser Episode Regie geführt hat. ** Paulo liest in einem Zeitungsartikel, dass Howard L. Zukerman, der Erschaffer von "Exposé" auch die Serie "Dr. Kincaid, Esquire" erschaffen hat. Der Arzt, der Locke wegen der Paralyse behandelt hat, heißt auch Dr. Kincaid. ** Vor dem Lost-Titelbild fragt Sawyer "Wer ist denn Nikki?" ("Who the hell is Nikki?"). Dies ist ein Bezug zu Fan-Diskussionen über die Einführung der Charaktere Nikki und Paulo. Varianten dieses Satzes ("Wer bist du eigentlich?" im Gespräch mit Nikki oder Paulo) waren bereits in anderen Episoden der 3. Staffel zu hören. ** Nikki amüsiert sich unbeabsichtigt und unwissentlich über Locke, als sie sagt "Du willst nicht rauf zu diesem Flugzeug klettern, aber jetzt willst du unbedingt runter in diesen dunklen Schacht? Das wirst du schön sein lassen." ** Paulo entwickelt die Theorie, dass die Geräusche, die in der ersten Nacht zu hören waren, von einem Dinosaurier stammen. Dabei handelt es sich um eine der ersten und bekanntesten Fan-Theorien über das Monster. ** Als Nikki das Set von "Exposé" verlässt, bietet Zukerman ihr an, Nikkis Charakter Corvette wieder zurückzubringen. Nikki beschreibt ironischerweise ihr eigenes Schicksal auf der Insel, als sie darauf antwortet "Ich bin ein Gastauftritt und du weißt wie Gastauftritte enden." ** Nikki erinnert Paulo daran, dass vor zwei Wochen Thanksgiving war und niemand daran gedacht hat. Dies wurde auch von vielen Fans angemerkt. * 3x15: ** Claire liest ein Buch mit dem Titel "Rick Romer's Vision Of Astrology". Rick Romer war ein Set-Dekorateur bei Lost und dies ist die erste Episode nach seinem Abgang. *'3x16: ' ** Der Warteraum von Herarat Aviation ist zu sehen. Herarat ist ein Anagramm von Earhart, was Leute dazu gebracht hat, es als Anspielung an Amelia Earhart anzusehen. **Im OP bei Sabines schiefgegangenem Kaiserschnitt hängen die Bilder "Grey Line with Black, Blue and Yellow" (1923) und "Music: Pink and Blue II" (1919) von Georgia O'Keeffe. O'Keeffe ist bekannt dafür, Bilder von Blumen zu malen, die aussehen wie weibliche Geschlechtsteile. Diese Bilder sah man auch in 2x15 * 3x18: ** Als Sun das Büro ihres Vaters betritt, unterhält dieser sich gerade mit mehreren Angestellten auf Koreanisch. Dabei sprechen sie über Angebote in Verbindung mit der Hanso Foundation. * 3x19: ** Anthony Cooper glaubt, dass die Insel die Hölle ist. Es gibt viele Fan-Theorien darüber, dass die Insel die Hölle oder das Fegefeuer ist. Diese Theorien wurden jedoch von den Produzenten widerlegt. * 3x20: ** Der Hund auf dem Gemälde in Jacobs Haus ist Lulu, der Hund von Jack Bender. Das Bild wurde von Thomas Hannsz, einem Schauspieler bei Lost, gemalt. ** Bens Mutter Emily Linus, wird von Carrie Preston gespielt, die im echten Leben mit Michael Emerson (Ben) verheiratet ist. ** Die kurzen Ausschnitte von Jacob (Mann im Schaukelstuhl, Auge) wurden für Besitzer von digitalen Aufnahmegeräten eingebaut. * 3x21: ** Als Charlie seine Gitarre einpackt, weil es zu regnen anfängt, ist darauf ein Aufkleber mit der Aufschrift "I was here moments ago" ("Ich war vor (wenigen) Momenten (schon) hier") zu sehen. *** Dies ist höchstwahrscheinlich ein Bezug zu der Episode , da Desmond Charlie an demselben Ort trifft. *** Dominic Monaghan hat diese Aufkleber an verschiedenen Orten verteilt, während keine Dreharbeiten stattfanden. Daher könnte es auch keine weitere Bedeutung haben. ** Charlie benutzt ein Kapodaster der Firma Shubb am zweiten Bund seiner Gitarre. "Wonderwall", das Lied von Oasis, das Charlie spielt, wurde auf dieselbe Art aufgenommen. ** Während Charlies Flashback zum Schwimmbad sagt jemand im Hintergrund, "komm schon Desmond". Desmond ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Staffel 3. Dieser Flashback ist aus Charlies KIndheit. * 3x22: ** Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse haben in der englischen Fassung Cameo-Auftritte in Form von Stimmen: Lindelof spricht die Durchsage des Piloten und Cuse den Bericht von "Action 8 News" über den Autounfall. ** Die Szene mit Sarah im Krankenhaus wurde am Set von "Grey's Anatomy" gefilmt. Diese Serie ist auch von ABC. * 3x23: ** Aus "Hoffs/Drawlar", dem Namen des Bestattungsunternehmens, das Jack aufsucht, kann man das Anagramm "Flash Forward" ("Vorausblende") bilden. Galerie Bild:3x01adam.png|Adam Bild:Geronimo jackson.jpg|Geronimo Jackson Bild:MittelosLogo.jpg|Mittelos-Logo Bild:Herarat.jpg|Herarat Aviation Bild:3x16-Bilder-Stab.jpg|O'Keeffe Bilder Bild:PaikLogo.jpg|Paik Bild:3x23Bestattungsinstitut.jpg|Hoffs/Drawlar - Flash Forward Easter Eggs in der Vierten Staffel 4x01: * Die Buchstaben "H" und "O" tauchen mehrere Male in der Episode auf. "H" ist der 8., "O" der 15. Buchstabe, zusammen ergibt das 815. * Als Hurley mit Matthew Abaddon redet, ist auf der Tafel hinter ihm die Zeichnung eines Schiffs, einer Insel und eines Hais zu sehen. 4x02: *In Miles' Flashback hängen gerahmte Fotos von zwei Kindern an der Wand, die an Mr. Eko und vielleicht sogar Yemi erinnern. *Drei der Zahlen waren im Szenenbild versteckt. Die 15 auf einem Poster in dem Kinderzimmer, in dem Miles als Geisterjäger arbeitet, die 8 und die 42 auf einem Helikopter mit der Nummer N842M. * Charlotte wurde am 2. Juli 1979 geboren. Amelia Earhart, die in Find 815 erwähnt wurde, wurde exakt 42 Jahre zuvor als vermisst gemeldet. **Dies ist fast sicher Zufall, da Charlotte 1974 ein kleines Mädchen ist, als die Überlebenden ins DHARMA Camp kommen. Die Produzenten haben verlautbahrt, das das ein Produktionsfehler war; weil die Schauspielerin, die Charlotte spielte so viel jünger war, als sie zuvor angenommen hatten, nahmen sie ihr richtiges Geburtsdatum als das des Charakters und übersahen dabei, dass das dem Rest der Geschichte widersprechen würde. Oder Ben hatte einfach gelogen. * Während Miles über Naomis Leiche kniet, ist wieder das Flüstern zu hören. Rückwärts abgespielt, verlangsamt und richtig gepegelt kann man den Satz "You gotta see it through" hören, was soviel heißt wie: "Bring es zu Ende". 4x03: * Das Geld in Ben's Schreibtisch ist "Easter Egg Money". Die 20 Pfund Note zeigt Michael Faraday, der laut Wikipedia ein englischer Chemiker und Physiker war, der auf den Gebieten des Elektromagnetismus forschte. Außerdem ist diese Note nicht mehr im Umlauf, sondern war nur von 1991 bis 2001 erhältlich. *Sayid findet in Bens Regal eine Ausgabe des Koran. 4x04: *Als Kate den Gerichtssaal betritt, ruft ein bärtiger Mann etwas. Wenn man den Ton rückwärts abspielt, sagt der Mann: "We hate you!" = "Wir hassen dich!" 4x06: *Eins von Harper Stanhopes Diplomen trägt ein Hanso Foundation Logo. *'4x07: ' **Sun sieht sich eine synchronisierte koreanische Version des Staffel 4 Finales von Exposé an, bevor sie den Fernseher ausmacht und einen Krankenwagen ruft, da sie ihr Kind bekommt. Nikki und Mr. LaShade sieht man ganz kurz. *'4x08: ' **Kevin Johnson's Passnummer: HNSO12153 spielt an auf Hanso (HNSO) und auf zwei der Zahlen 4 and 8 (1+2+1=4 und 5+3=8). *'4x09: ' **Hurley und Sawyer spielen Risk. Sawyer rollt zweimal den Würfel, der 16 zeigt. **Beim Sonarzaun drückt Alex 1623. *'4x11: ' **Ein Geronimo Jackson Poster und ein Foto vonSir Richard Burton, Erforscher kann man in Teenager Lockes Spind sehen. **Das zweite Protokoll, dass Keamy aus dem Safe nimmt, trägt das selbe DHARMA Symbol das Bens Parka in trug. *'4x12: ' Das wurde später preisgegeben, war ein wichtiger Teil der Handlung. **Membata, der Name der Insel, auf der die Oceanic 6 angeblich gelebt haben ist indonesisch für "Zweifel" oder "Unsicherheit", was zur Lüge führt. **Eine Geronimo Jackson Jacke kann man in der Nähe des DJs auf Hurleys Party sehen. *** Als man die Geronimo Jackson Jacke sieht, läuft ein Junge mit der Nummer 42 auf seinem Trikot durchs Bild, gefolgt von einem Kind mit der Nummer 23. ** Was man von Bens Spiegelnachricht sehen kann ist in Morsealphabet übersetzt "seise"http://inter.scoutnet.org/cgi-bin/morse2txt?text=...+.+..+...+.. die Antwort "sii" http://inter.scoutnet.org/cgi-bin/morse2txt?text=...+..+.. (obwohl ein weiterer Buchstabe nach dem "s" sein könnte, als Locke sein Fernglas hebt). **Auf der erweiterten Version, erklärt Jack, das Boone, Libby, und Charlie die anderen 3 (laut Coverstory) waren, die auf der Insel gestorben sind. Diese drei Charaktere sind die einzigen die in Visionen der Charaktere nach ihrem Tod aufgetaucht sind: (Boone erscheint Locke, Libby erscheint Michael und Charlie erscheint Hurley). *'4x13: ' **Als die Oceanic Six in Sumba ankommen, sind die Auftritte und die Setdekoration an Sumbas Küste ähnlich wie Elliotts zweiter Flashback aus Lost: Via Domus. **Die Leute auf der Searcher sprechen portugiesisch und sind die selben Leute, wie in Zusammen leben, alleine sterben. Der bizarre Akzent ist der selbe, noch immer weder europäisch, noch brasilianisch, aber dem zweiteren ähnlicher. Eine Liste mit Ländern kann man in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portuguese_language finden. Das Transcript lautet: Galerie Bild:4x01 HurleyHO.jpg|HO Beispiel Bild:4x04_Bart_Mann.jpg|Bärtiger Mann Bild:Hanso diploma.jpg|Hanso diploma Bild:Locker Poster.jpg|Geronimo Jackson Poster Bild:Geronimoff.jpg|Geronimo Jackson Plattencover Easter Eggs in der Fünften Staffel *'5x02: ' **Frank holt "Jekyll Island" Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. *'5x08: ' **Rosie trägt ein Geronimo Jackson T-Shirt. *'5x13: ' ** Pierre Chang liest dem jungen Miles aus dem Buch "Me and my Polar Bear" (dt. Ich und mein Eisbär) vor. *'5x17: ' ** Jack holt sich nach einer Operation einen Apollo-Candy-Riegel aus einem Automaten. Jacob kauft ebenfalls einen Riegel. Galerie Bild:5x08-rosie.jpg|Rosies Geronimo Jackson T-Shirt Bild:5x13-eisbaer.jpg|Me and my Polar Bear Easter Eggs auf DVD * Lost: Die komplette erste Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) * Lost: Die komplette zweite Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) * Lost: Die komplette vierte Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) * Lost: Staffel 2 Teil 1 ''Lost: Via Domus'' Easter Eggs *Nachdem Locke Elliott zu den Höhlen geführt hat, geh zurück zum Hatch und man kann den Lichtstreifen sehen. ("Via Domus") *Eko, Hurley, und Michael sieht man alle im Hotel Persephone. Eko und Hurley schauen sich das Loft an, und Michael isst draußen zu Mittag. ("Hotel Persephone") ("Whatever It Takes") *Den Hai aus kann man im Hydraaquarium sehen. Das DHARMA Logo ist sichtbar sowie Schusswunden. ("Worth A Thousand Words") Siehe auch Die folgenden Artikel befassen sich mit anderen Dingen, die vielleicht Easter Eggs sein könnten. *Charakter-Auftritte - Liste von Charakter-Auftritten, inclusive Auftritte von Charakteren in den Rückblenden von anderen Charakteren. ** Obwohl diese normalerweise nicht als Easter Eggs angesehen werden, sondern als Zeichen für zukünftige Handlungsbögen *Find 815 - DIeses alternetive Realityspiel hatte Easter Egg Inhalt *Literarische Werke - Liste von Büchern, die in Episoden aufgetaucht sind *Logos - Liste von fiktiven Logos die in Episoden aufgetaucht sind *Musik - Liste von Musik, die in Episoden aufgetaucht ist *Anspielungen auf Lost - manche Anspielungen auf Lost sind Easter Eggs in anderen Sendungen *Running Gags *Flüstern Transkripte en:Easter egg pt:Mensagens Escondidas Kategorie:Expanded Universe